


A Helping Hand

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [8]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Gen, Jimmy has a solid method for dealing with drunk friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Jimmy walks Davy home from a bar.





	A Helping Hand

Jimmy swung open the door to the bar a little harder than necessary. His eyes scanned the room carefully until they landed on Davy. He made his way over, weaving around drunk people and tired waitresses until he could sit down at the table. "Davy"

"Wha?" Davy sat up from where his head had been resting on the table "Jimmy?"

"You're drunk, and I'm here to take you home" Jimmy explained slowly. Davy's hair was all sticking up, it had clearly been a rough night.

“I’m not drunk” Davy pushed Jimmy’s hands away, but missed and ended up knocking over the empty glasses that were littered across the table.

“I might believe that if you were able to stand without help” Jimmy picked up the glasses with one hand and held onto Davy with the other.

Davy seemed to realize he was propped against Jimmy’s shoulder and pushed himself away childishly. “I am”

Jimmy rolled his eyes and caught Davy when he started to fall over. “Let’s get you home”

“No” Davy held tightly onto the table. “I want to stay”

“Fine” Jimmy muttered. He was still slightly confused as it why he was trying to coax drunk Davy home instead of studying for the test he was taking on Thursday. Jimmy dug through his bag that he packed for just this situation. “Do you want a lollipop?”

Davy glared at Jimmy “I’m not four”

“Yes, but do you want the lollipop?” Jimmy had already spent five years of his life corralling drunk college student, he knew what he was doing.

“Maybe” Davy crossed his arms and glared at Jimmy.

“You can eat the lollipop while we walk home” Jimmy bargained (He used this trick every time he was a designated driver, and it worked like a charm.)

“You don’t even know where I live” Davy snached the lollipop out of Jimmy’s hand “Let’s go”

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief and discreetly paid off Davy’s tab and returned the empty glasses. He met Davy at the door and they stepped out into the cold together “Which way is your house?”

“Who cares?” Davy muttered, but he turned right and started walking. “Why do I need to go home?”

“You can’t live in a bar” Jimmy explained, he thought it seemed obvious.

“It’s more home than my apartment” Davy threw his arm around Jimmy’s shoulders “My apartment is a sad box of nothing”

“Huh,” Jimmy couldn’t realistically argue, it wasn’t like his apartment felt like home. Nowhere did. “That’s just how things are”

“See you get it” Davy said, his words were slurred, just enough to be noticable “Like Julia, she asked me why I drink”

“Of course she did, she cares about us” Jimmy really liked Julia, and she was probably the only one who could realistically deal with Donny long run. He was glad she agreed to join the band.

“Yeah, but she didn’t get it” Davy tripped a little and tightened his grip around Jimmy’s shoulders to keep himself from falling “It’s not something that can be fixed easily” Davy was surprisingly understandable while drunk. “Sometimes I want to forget it all, even the good stuff”

“I wouldn’t” Jimmy surprised himself with the words, he hadn’t wanted to mention it. Now that he was talking he might as well keep going “There are memories I wouldn’t give up for anything, even to forget the bad stuff” Jimmy couldn’t help thinking about how happy he was at the start, when he had a boyfriend and the world was finally looking up.

“Hmm” Davy nodded absently, before shaking his head “I want it all gone”

The walked in silence, Jimmy was considering Davy’s words and Davy was trying not to puke. He was by no means a lightweight, but you drink enough and you need to puke. It was how the world worked. Davy walked unsteadily up the stairs and led them to his apartment. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, but came up empty handed. “Where are my keys?”

“Why would I know?” Jimmy asked. He barely knew where his own keys were, much less Davy’s.

“You’re smart and shit" Davy waved his hand at Jimmy “You’re actually doing things with your life"

“You’re doing things" Jimmy reminded, he carefully suck his hand in Davy's jacket pocket to look for the keys, but came back empty handed.

“No I’m not, my life isn’t set up for doing things" Davy laughed a little, but it was clear he didn’t believe it.

“Yeah it is" Jimmy objected “You just joined a band"

“That doesn’t count" Davy objected “You only picked me because I served”

“No way” Jimmy knew plenty of people who served and played bass. There was a reason Jimmy recommended Davy when Donny asked. “I picked you because you’re good”

“Fine" Davy muttered, in a way that clearly meant  _Stop talking immediately_. It was odd that Davy didn’t deflect things with humor when he was drunk, if Jimmy was less tired he would take the time to analyze about it. Was it because he was too tired to come up with a better answer? Or did his drunk brain decide it wasn't worth it? Maybe-

“Did you find your keys yet?” Jimmy asked, pushing his questions to the back of his mind.

“Yes" Davy pulled his keys out of his back pocket victoriously, except for the fact that the movement also caused him to trip against the wall

“Great" Jimmy took the keys from Davy shaking hands. He opened the door and helped Davy through the door “Let’s get you to bed" He helped Davy get his coat off, and carefully put his shoes by the door "Wait first you should drink a glass of water"

"Yes mom" Davy muttered rolling his eyes. He took the glass Jimmy handed him and drank it in three seconds “I think I’ve got it from here" Davy thought for a second before pulling Jimmy into a hug “Thank you"

“No problem" It wasn’t until Jimmy got home that he found the twenty in his pocket, maybe he wasn’t as subtle about playing off Davy’s tab as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about musicals at my tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
